1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present application relate to the field of display technology, and particularly to a holographic 3D recording device, a reproducing device and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Holography refers to all information of a light wave, namely amplitude and phase information of the light wave. Common photography can only record intensity (namely, amplitude) information of a light wave while losing phase information of the light wave. Interference principle is utilized in the holography to save all information (namely amplitude and phase information) of an original light wave of an object in a recording medium. According to the principle of diffraction, the original light wave will be reproduced when the recording medium is irradiated by a reproducing light wave, to reproduce a lively stereoscopic image. The object image reproduced by the holography has strong stereoscopic sense, and accordingly, holography-based 3D display receives more and more people's attentions.
A holographic 3D display apparatus is disclosed in prior art, and this apparatus comprises a recording device and a reproducing device. The recording device, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a laser generating unit 1, a beam splitting unit 2 and a photorefractive crystal 3. The photorefractive crystal 3 is mounted at a certain angle firstly, and, the recording device can only record light wave information from diffuse reflection of the object 100 to be photographed at a corresponding angle. In order to record relatively complete light wave information from diffuse reflection of the object 100 to be photographed, the photorefractive crystal 3 is required to be rotated to various angles, so that light wave information from diffuse reflection of the object 100 to be photographed at various angles can be recorded, so as to record the object more realistically. That is, the photorefractive crystal 3 is required to be rotated to different angles when the recording device implements a record of a holographic 3D image, in order to achieve the record of the holographic 3D image. The photorefractive crystal 3 is also required to be rotated when the reproducing device implements a reproduction of a holographic 3D image, in order to achieve the reproduction of the holographic 3D image. As a result, an angle controller is required to be added into the holographic 3D display apparatus, so that implementations of recording and reproducing a holographic 3D image are achieved only after implementing many rotations of the photorefractive crystal, which raises complexity of the implementations of recording and reproducing the holographic 3D image.